Getting Used to Fame: The Rewrite
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: The Rewrite for Getting Used to Fame. The year seems normal but it may end up crazier than expected. Multi-Chapter CURRENTLY ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. FOR A WHILE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this fanfic is dedicated to, the one and only PotterNerd94, whose idea was for me to make Getting Used to Fame longer, so I now present you, the chapter fanfic Getting used to fame: The Rewrite**

**ENJOY!**

**Getting used to Fame: The Rewrite**

**End of Book seven: Epilogue**

"What if I'm in Slytherin"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just _say_-"

"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," Harry said.

**Chapter 1**

Albus was still thinking of the words his father had spoken to him. It meant so much to him, to hear those words.

James had always said that if he was chosen for Slytherin, he would be a disgrace to the family. But his father's words assured him that it didn't matter what house he was in, whether Slytherin or Gryffindor, he would always be a Potter.

He stared out of his compartment window, thinking over these thoughts when he heard his compartment door slide open. It was James.

"Hey Al," James started," you wanna come down to our compartment? We're playing Exploding Snap." he finished with a smile

Albus just gave him a nod, confirming no.

"Come on Al," James began in a winy voice," I'm sorry for what I said. I take it back, you won't be a disgrace if you get put in Slytherin. You'll always be my brother."

Albus smiled inwardly 'Finally that jerk apologizes for something' Albus thought.

"It's not that," he began," I just want to be alone, that's all."

"Suit yourself," James said with a shrug of his shoulders," I'll be a few compartments down if you need anything." James finished walking out of the compartment and saluting to Albus like a soldier.

Albus chuckled when James was gone. He could be a right fowl git sometimes, but sometimes he was just plain funny.

A few minutes after James had left the compartment; there was another knock at the compartment door. Albus turned to tell James to go away but found that it wasn't James, but another person, a girl actually.

She opened the compartment door and said, in a voice that was very soft, but loud enough to be heard, "May I?" the girl asked, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Albus just nodded, surprised beyond belief. She sat down and gave him a sweet smile.

The girl wasn't amazingly beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. She had blond hair that feel to her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel color. She looked tall for a first year. She wore purple glasses on her nose. She had pimples and freckles all over her face. And her figure was, more or less, nice.

Albus just sat there gaping at her, until the girl finally responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't properly interdused myself. My name is Stacy Perez." she said, holding out her hand to shake Albus's. He took her hand and shook it. He finally found his voice and told her his name.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter, or you can call me Al." Albus finished holding out his hand just like Stacy. Stacy took his hand and shook it, but she didn't seem aware of the gesture.

Stacy was gaping at Al like he was an injured moose.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Albus asked a confused look on his face.

"Y..Y..You..Your Harry Potter's son, aren't you," she asked a bewildered look on her face.

Albus's face turned red and he nodded a yes.

Stacy just sat there gaping at Albus. Then she seemed to notice what she was doing, and asked a very unexpected, and frankly, quite stupid question.

"Do you like Qudditch."

So for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts both Stacy and Albus talked about Quidditch.

And from that moment on, both Stacy and Albus became friends. Because really, who wouldn't become friends because of Quidditch?

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: this chapter is kind of short but anyway **

**ENJOY!**

**Getting Used to Fame: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 2**

When the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade station, both Stacy and Albus, already dressed in there robes, walked out of the compartment and out to the cold station together.

When they were off the train, they heard a voice say "Firs' years! Firs' years over here."

Albus knew immediately who this man was. He was Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hagrid again repeated "Firs' years! Firs' years over here."

All the small little first years answered to Hagrid's call. They followed the man to a lake, lined with boats. There were six to a boat. Albus road with Stacy.

A few minutes in Hagrid said "Yeh'll see Hogwarts in a sec." and see it they did.

There were loud "Ohhhhh's"

Hagrid chuckled a little.

When they finally reached the castle, all of the first years got off of the boats.

They walked up to the big oak doors and Hagrid knocked twice, and waited for a few seconds.

The doors finally opened to reveal a woman who looked as to not be crossed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the women said.

She walked in to the castle, followed hastily by the students.

What Albus and Stacy saw when they walked through the oak doors was something they would never forget.

..amazing. Was pretty much the only way to describe the entrance hall.

The walls looked ancient, but magnificent. The walls held fire in a type of bowl. The castle was magnificent.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," the women said," and welcome to Hogwarts. While at Hogwarts your house will be like your family, any good deeds will give you points, any rule breaking will lose you points. Come along" Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall walked straight to another pair of doors, the students followed.

When the Professor opened the doors, they were met with applause. There were four long house tables side to side across the hall. And at the top a long table for the staff. The Great Hall.

The Professor and the first years walked up to the staff table. When they stopped, they were meet with a stool and a very old and tattered hat.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and try on the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat will determine which house you will be in." Professor McGonagall said. And so the sorting began.

First there was a Abby, Jen who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Beatrice, Johns was sorted into Slytherin. Carl, Frank was sorted into Hufflepuf. Then they finally reached the P's. And she called up Perez, Stacy.

Stacy was very nervous, but she tried to walk up to the stool with steady legs. She reached the stool and sat down and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. In just a few seconds the Sorting Hat put Stacy in "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause. But not for long because then the next student was called up, and that student was Potter,Albus.

The entire hall went quite, just like when James was sorted. James didn't look it, but deep inside he was praying that his brother get put into Gryffindor. Stacy was also praying that Albus get put into Gryffindor. They were best friends now, she wanted to be with him.

Albus walked up to the stool He kept on thinking 'This is it, this where I find out if I'm a Slytherin or not'. Albus sat down on the stool, and the last thing he saw was James's now worried face. Albus was surprised, but his thoughts where interrupted when he heard a voice in his head.

"Ahh, well if it isn't another Potter child. I've already sorted one of you and something tells me I have another one of you to sort on the way. Well, you've got spirit, and you want to prove yourself as not just not another Potter. But where to put you? Well I think that choose is clear." the hat finished talking in his head and screamed to the entire hall, "Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire hall burst into applause, but non as much as the Gryffindor table. James felt like a horrible weight was lifted off his shoulders. And Stacy had a bright smile on her face, her friend was in the same house as her. This year couldn't be any better for her.

Albus walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Stacy and waved to James. Professor McGonagall made a short speech/rules talk than dinner began.

Dinner went well that night. And when they went up to their dorm, and where finally in bed, Albus felt great.

He felt like he belonged. And he found out that James actually cares for him.

He was where he belonged and he couldn't be happier. His second family was in progress. He couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Well there's the second chapter for you. I really hoped you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you and**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J. **

**A/N: I'm baaaack :) I love doing that. I had some writers block on this chapter but I worked through that. So all that's left to say is**

**ENJOY!**

**Getting Used To Fame: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 3**

Albus woke up the next morning with a bright smile on his face. He was so excited for his first day of Hogwarts.

He got up and dressed then walked down to the common room. He was meet by Stacy who was wearing a bright smile.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up," Stacy said, "breakfast has already started." she finished with a small smile.

Albus's cheeks tinged with red, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright, it's just five minutes in," Stacy said. She laughed at look on his face.

"Come on, let's get down to the Great Hall before we really are late," she said with a small laugh.

Albus and Stacy both stepped out of the portrait hole and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**APSPAPSP APSPAPSP APSPAPSP**

They reached the Great Hall. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down at a secluded part of the table. They didn't feel like talking with others just yet.

Stacy pored pumpkin juice into a goblet, Albus followed suit. Albus piled his plate with food, while Stacy put a manageable portion of food on her plate.

A good thirty minutes into breakfast Professor McGonagall started passing out the timetables. When Stacy and Albus received their timetables they were happy with them. Firstly they had every class together, which was a huge relief. Secondly, they had great subjects that they knew that they knew they would enjoy tremendously.

They had Double Potions with Professor Babbling. Then Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. After that they had History of Magic with Professor Bins. Then they had Charms with Professor Flitwick. And lastly they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Ido.

"So, what do you think of our schedule?" Stacy asked Albus.

"I think its pretty good," Albus said, and then with a frown he said," though I'm not really looking forward to History of Magic." Stacy nodded with a serious then burst out laughing. They picked up there bags then headed out of the great hall to double potions along with the Slytherins.

**APSPAP APSPAP APSPAP**

Potions class went well for both Stacy and Albus. Professor Babbling didn't chose favorites and was equally kind to both houses. They spent both periods brewing a simple Get Rid of Boils potion. Then soon it was time for Transfiguration.

Transfiguration went well as well. They just worked on turning a needle into a match. For their homework Professor McGonagall told her class to write a specific essay on the match and needle that took up and entire piece of parchment.

They then had the most boring class of all, History of Magic. They didn't even bother listening but they did have to write about the goblin rebellions that took up one roll of parchment.

Charms was enjoyable enough. They learned Wingardium Leviosa. And thankfully Professor Flitwick did not give them homework. Thinking they did well enough in class.

Then they finally reached there last class Defense Against the Dark Arts and the one Albus was anticipating the most. Professor Ido seemed to really know what he was doing. He was very sure of himself. They talked about minor things. Such as the very much used Expelliamus. At the end of class Professor Ido, thankfully, did not give them homework. Thinking there was no need for it.

After all of the classes where over, Albus and Stacy headed to the Gryffindor common room to get an early start on their very big work load.

Albus and Stacy walked into the common room and sat down in the big chairs next to the fireplace. They took out there books, parchment, and ink and quills. They set to work not talking. An hour in Albus decided to write that letter he was going to write to his father. He took out a clean piece of parchment and started:

_Dad,_

_School is great. I think you will be happy to know that I am a Gryffindor. I am really happy to, like really happy. I made a new friend, Stacy Perez. I meet her on the train. She's really nice, and smart. Sort of like Aunt Hermione except without the bossiness. Classes went great, though we did get a lot of homework. I especially am enjoying DADA. Professor Ido really is an amazing teacher. James is doing okay, though I haven't spoken to him in a while. I've just been really busy. You know with classes and I was doing my homework a little while ago but I stopped to write this. I know I was really scared about coming to school, but really I had nothing to be scared of. I just wanted to ask, what did you mean by the sorting hat did for me? Could you answer that please? Well I need to stop writing now, it's getting late and I want to get to bed early. (surprised?) I hope you and mum are doing well._

_Your son,_

_Al_

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go up to my room and heave Ark send this letter to my dad," Albus said.

"Okay," Stacy said without looking up.

Albus went up to his room and tide the scroll on his brown owls, Arks leg. "Take that to my dad, okay Ark?" Albus said to Ark. Ark nipped his finger in a positive then flew out the open window.

Albus headed down to the common roommate collect his belongings and head to bed. He was tired and was looking forward to going to bed. His first day went amazingly well.

**A/N: Well, that was the 3 chapter for you, hope you enjoyed it :) I sure enjoyed writing it. By the way I'm not going to include any of the Weasley grandchildren in this Fanfic because it'll be too confusing. So just pretend only Harry and Ginny had kids. Sorry if you guys don't like it but, that's just how it is. By the way, APSPAP stands for Albus Potter, Stacy Perez, Albus Potter .Well you know what to do..**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I don't have much to say except that this chapter is REALLY late but still**

**ENJOY!**

**Getting Used to Fame: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 4**

Albus awoke when he heard a taping on the window in his bedroom. He went to open the window, careful not to wake up his doormmate's.

He took the letter from his owl Ark and let him fly to his perch.

Albus started to read the letter:

_Dear Al,_

_Your mother told me to tell you that she misses you and to tell James she misses him. Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. We are all very proud of you. Stacy seems like a really nice girl. I really do hope that DADA Professor of yours is as good as you wrote to me. I am not having a fake teach children. As to that question you asked me. I'll answer it, but just know you are the very first soul I've ever told. So you can't tell anyone else. When my name was called to put on the Sorting Hat I was exceptionally nervous. The entire hall grew quite; I had never experienced that before. When I had put on the Sorting Hat, well it had difficult Sorting me. And this where I answer your question. The Sorting Hat had said that I would have done well in Slytherin. He was suggesting putting me in Slytherin. But I didn't want to be in it. So I said Not Slytherin. I wanted Gryffindor. And in the end, I got it. So you see Al, the Sorting Hat does put your opinion into account. He listens to what you have to say, people just don't say. I'm glad you got into the house that you wanted, but just remember whether lion, badger, eagle or snake, you will always be the same old Al to me, to your mum, to all of us. Even James. I hope to hear from you soon, see you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Dad_

P.S. By the way, I know you like Stacy, and not in that way but in That way, but you are to young to date, no funny business. Have fun in school.

Al just had to laugh at that last part. He smiled at what he said about the Sorting Hat and houses.

With a last smile, Al put the letter in his trunk, and retrieved his robes. He went to the bathroom to change. When he was done he went to his dorm room to retrieve his bag with all the things he would need, and went down to the common room to wait for Stacy to wake up. After all, it was 6 in the morning

**APSPAP APSPAP APSPAP**

An hour later Al heard footsteps coming from the girls dormitories.

Stacy stepped into the common room with a bright smile on her face, her bag slung over her shoulder and her robes nicely worn and strait.

"Ready to go down to breakfast?" Stacy asked with a bright voice.

Al nodded and they walked out of the portrait hole to the Great Hall.

Al and Stacy reached the Great Hall and went straight to the Gryffindor table.

Al, as always, poor his plate his food, and Stacy pit a reasonable portion of food on her's.

They finished there breakfast around the same time as the others and headed off to there classes.

Classes that day went the same as the day before. The only difference was that they didn't receive any homework.

Once classes were over, Al and Stacy went down to dinner.

"So, did you receive a letter back from your dad?" Stacy asked while they were eating.

Al nodded and swallowed the huge mouth full of food he currently had in his mouth and replied, " Ya, I got his letter this morning."

Stacy nodded and asked, "What did he say?"

"Well, I told him about you and he said you sounded nice," Al said, he smiled when he saw Stacy turn a dark red, Al continued," and that he was happy that I was happy."

Stacy nodded then she asked a very unexpected question, "What's your dad really like, nothing about all those stories about him, what's he really like?"

"Well," Al started," I guess I would start with he's a really good dad. He knows when something's wrong. He's always there to lend a helping hand. He really loves my mum. And he really is brave. In every single Auror duty except for one or two, he has caught the person they needed to catch. He never gives up. All in all, he's just the most amazing and important person in my life." Al finished looking down at his plate and playing with his food with his fork.

Stacy smiled and then said," He seems really amazing, makes me wish that I had a dad even more."

Al was shocked," You don't have a dad?" he asked, Stacy nodded," I'm so sorry. What happened to him."

Stacy sighed and replied, " He died when I was one. He was an Auror to. An amazing one by all the things my mom has told me about him. He was hunting a remaining group of Death Eaters with other Aurors. They all lost their lives. One of the Death Eaters shout a huge Killing Curse at them. They were blown to smithereens." Stacy finished, a tear rolling down her face.

Al hugged her, but she didn't continue crying. And nobody noticed that she had.

"Come on, you're tired you should get some sleep." Al said, leading her out of the Great Hall. Dinner was over anyway.

Al led Stacy to the common room, and said good night to her.

Al decided to just catch some shut eye since he woke up early.

Al's last thoughts were that he would invite Stacy over during Christmas. She would like that.

**A/N: Wow, I took forever to update. I know I only have one alert and like 2 reviews but I'm still going to talk like I have thousands of alerts and reviews.**

**I'm not going to lie, I wasn't busy. I was just to lazy to write this chapter. I finally started going on it. I had already had it started but I finally started writing again during the Tony awards. There really good so far by the way. Well, I'll try to update faster now, and stop being lazy. But I can't guarantee much. Well I'll leave it at that and at**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: It's summer now :). So I'll probably update faster. If you're not into this story but are just reading it for some reason then can you please please go all the way down to my last author note? Even if you're into the story, then you know what to do. It's important, not about the story but something else because this is already too long. Okay off to the story :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

A month passed with everything going on the same as it had from the beginning of school.

Al had asked Stacy if she would like to come over to his house for Christmas and she had agreed happily.

A day before Halloween Albus was called up the Headmistress office.

When he walked inside he was surprised to see his mum standing near a chair, but he was even more shocked when he saw her tear strained face.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Al asked, his voice trembling.

"Potter, you may want to sit down for this," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the chair next to Ginny.

Al looked at both his mother and teacher then sat down in the chair that was gestured to. Once he was seated McGonagall started to talk.

"I don't know how to say this to you Mr. Potter so I will just tell you. Your father was very hurt when on an Auror mission for the Ministry. He is currently in St. Mungos. I am very sorry. Your brother and other siblings are already at the hospital." Professor McGonagall finished.

Albus couldn't develop what was just said to him. He kept on repeating it in his head 'my dads in the hospital, my dad's in the hospital, my dad's in the hospital'. When it finally got through fully he burst out, "I need to see him, please, tonight."

McGonagall looked over at Ginny and got a positive nod as a yes. McGonagall also nodded her head in agreement, "Of course, visiting hours are almost over but you should get a good two hours."

Al just nodded and let out a breathless Thank You.

Ginny led Al to the flo to go to St. Mungos. "You first Albus," Ginny said her voice quivering just a little.

Al nodded, grabbed flo powder, walked into the fireplace and said, "St. Mungos.

After a short feeling of being crushed in a tub he landed in the lobby of St. Mongus on his face. He picked hisself up. Ginny appeared in the lobby to a few seconds later.

"Come on," she whispered to Albus, leading him to his fathers room.

After what felt like years they finally reached his room. The door was open and there sat James and Lily with a sad expression on there faces, looking at there unconscious father.

Albus rushed in and his breath caught in his throat when he saw what a bad condition he was in.

His forehead was bandaged as well as his left leg, right arm and chest. He had a huge black eye and bruises all over his body. But the worst was a huge slash from his shoulder all the way to his palm on his left arm that looked like it was caused by a strong cutting hex.

"What happened?" Al asked his mother breathlessly.

"He was caught off guard by one of the remaining Death Eaters, the other Aurors couldn't to anything bit watch the Death Eater.. tor.. t..t... torture him," that was the last thing she could say until she burst into tears.

James walked over to comfort his mum. Lily was also crying. Al went to comfort her.

About a half hour later a healer came in with a grave expression on his face. They all looked up as he walked in and gave him questioning looks that spook millions.

"He'll survive," he started, they all let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding," but he will also take some time to heal. Judging by all the Cruciatus curses that were cast at him and the blows and hexes he was receiving. He probably won't wake up for another six weeks. Then when he does he will be in a horrible condition. But he will get better, we will make sure of that." the healer finished, looking into the tear strained eyes of the Potter family.

Ginny just nodded.

"I am very sorry to say but visiting hours are over. The wife of here may stay, but the children must go. They can come back tomorrow when visiting hours open, but now they need to leave." he finished, he nodded then walked out the door.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to leave," Ginny said to Al James and Lily.

"Really, bit I want to stay with dad," Lily said, getting tears in her eyes.

"It's late, Al and James have school tomorrow and you need to get your rest." Ginny said.

"I'll send a letter to Mum and ask her if she will let you stay there, and you two," Ginny said gesturing to both Al and James," go to the flo in the lobby and go back to school. Flo to McGonagalls office."

They nodded then went over to hug there still unconscious dad. Al whispered 'Please get better dad.'

Then they left the room with a last big with their mother and little sister.

They floed into McGonagalls office without a word. She gave them notes, saying they had permission to be out late, and they headed to the Common Room.

They didn't talk as they walked; all that could be heard was the sound of feet against floor. The only word that was spoken was the password which was victory.

When they walked in there was nobody left except for one soul, Stacy. James nodded then walked up to his dormitory.

"Where were you," Stacy asked, noticing his red eyes," have you been crying?"

Al just nodded then sat down and explained everything that happened, everything the doctor had said.

By the end Stacy had her hand over her open mouth. "I'm so sorry, it's good he'll be okay though." she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Al nodded then looked at the clock. It read 1 am. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night Stacy."

"Good night Al, sweet dreams," she said.

He nodded then walked up to his dormitory. She did the same a few seconds later.

The last thing that Al thought was going to see his dad every day.

**APSPAPSPAPSPAPSP**

He did just that. Every day he went to see his father. And every day he didn't look very different.

Word got out into the Wizarding World that Harry Potter was in St. Mungos because he was tortured by a Death Eater.

James and Albus now where starting to receive sympathetic looks from their classmates.

And it was getting on their nerves.

One day in St. Mungos seven weeks later after the incident. Something amazing happened. Harry woke up.

His eyes fluttered open around eight and the entire family was there. The Potters that is, along with Molly and Arthur.

As soon as Harry's eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan Ginny called in the healer.

The healer walked in and checked a few things then said to a smiling Harry, "It's great that your awake Mr. Potter."

"And I feel great," he said in a very soft voice, he laughed then it turned into a cough. "I'm okay." Harry said when he saw all the concerned faces that were being sent to him.

He looked at Lily then said," How's my favorite girl. Don't you want to give your dad a hug," he said his voice still very soft. Lily let out a small squeal then ran up and hugged her dad.

"Calm down girl," Harry said in his small voice, smiling.

"How are my boys and beautiful wife?" Harry asked.

"Were doing well now that your awake," Ginny said.

"I wanted to get away, you know, a wife who talks to much it gets annoying after a while," Harry said sarcastically.

"You prat," Ginny said laughing.

They all joined in. Happy that there dad was finally awake.

**A/N: So first for that all important note that I said I was going to put down here. Okay so I'm part of this Forum called The Harry Potter Roleplay: 8th year. It was created by The Pinkaholic. And we need somebody who would be interested in playing Ron, Luna or Fred. There are other characters but those are ones that are being looked for in particular. Even if you don't want to be one of those still please check it out; there are other characters that still need to be filled in like teachers.**

**Okay that's done so now for my real authors note. This chapter is probably one of my longest. I think. Probably not .And it was fun to write. I ended it where I did because if I hadn't it would have gone on forever. I think I probably will update faster. I'll leave it at that and at**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: um, I guess I'll just say**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

December finally hit, bringing snow, and a very well healed Harry Potter home.

Harry had healed quicker than expected and was given the bill of good health one week before Christmas.

**APSPAPSP**

On the last day of classes, before going off to break, Albus could be found packing his belongings into his trunk.

He was thinking deeply about Stacy coming over to his home for the break. He was, truthfully, nervous. His parents would be meeting her for the first time, and he was scared his parents would embarrass him in front of her.

He let out a load sigh and closed his trunk, he finished packing. He pulled it off his bed and walked out of the dormitory with it. He spotted Stacy standing near the portrait hole, and he walked over to her.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and said "Of course."

They stepped out of the portrait hole and started waking to Hogsmeade station, many other kids following to. Chatting, excited for the holidays.

They finally reached the train, and Stacy and Albus went in to find a good compartment.

"Where's your brother, James?" Stacy asked looking out the compartment window.

"He's riding with his friends, we'll meet him at Kings Cross." Albus said.

Stacy nodded. The train started moving with a jolt and they were off. Stacy took something out of her bag and asked "Do you want to play Exploding Snap?"

"Sure," Al replied. For the rest of the train ride they played exploding snap. When they finally reached Kings Cross, Stacy and Albus grabbed their trunks, and hurried out as to not get caught in the crowd.

Albus and Stacy walked out of the train, and Al looked around to see if he could spot any one member of his family. He heard someone shout his name, he looked around and saw his little sister Lily standing next to his mum and his healthy dad.

Al looked over at Stacy and said, "Come on, let me go introduce you to my family." they walked over to them and the first thing his mom did was hug him, "Oh Al I've missed you so much," she said.

"Mum," Al said, but it was muffled because his face was in her shoulder. She let go of her and said hello to his dad, then he said "This is Stacy Perez, she's going to be staying with us for the break," Al finished gesturing to her with a smile.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Potter. Thank you for having me," she said with a smile between the two of them.

"Ah, Manners to. Hello Stacy," Ginny said shaking her hand.

"Hello Stacy, were glad you're staying over, we have a lot of things set up," Harry said with a smile, glancing at Al.

"Where's your brother Al?" before he got a chance to answer, James showed up beside Al and he said "Miss me?"

There were hugs all around, then Harry said "We better get going,"

Everyone nodded and they headed off to the car.

The drive home was silent, but when they got home that's when all the excitement started.

They were in the living room, each person having their own small conversation, leaving Lily to play with her Barbie dolls and James to just sit and think. Then Ginny said something "We need to talk," this statement was directed at everyone in the room.

"Should i leave?" Stacy asked.

"No, dear. You may stay." Ginny said with a small smile.

Everyone just sat, looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked over at Harry and he nodded, "We wanted to tell you three as soon as possible, and we thought right know would be fine. So here goes. I'm pregnant," Ginny finished simply, her eyes going from one face to the other.

The first one to speak was James, "You're pregnant? As in going to have another child?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes."

"How long have you known?" Al asked curiously.

"Ever since your father came back from the hospital," Ginny said.

"Ewwwww," James, Albus, Lily and even Stacy said in unison.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed. There was silence afterwards.

Stacy broke the silence "Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you Stacy," Ginny said with a smile.

Ginny looked up at the clock and saw that it was eleven pm.

"Oh, it's late. Time to get some shut eye," Ginny said with a smile.

Everyone groaned but they all obeyed anyway. Ginny told Al to take Stacy to her room, which was the guest bedroom. He took her to the room, exchanged good nights then Al went to his room.

His mind was still spinning with the fact that his mother was pregnant.

His last thought was 'I hope it's a boy.'

**A/N: *evil laugh* She's pregnant! I just wanted to ask the person who is reading this, what gender you want the baby to be. And an idea of a name. I procrastinated like crazy. My bad. I'll try not to do that. Thanks for reading. You know what to do.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? Yes? Well I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I'm going on vacation, so um ya. I wanted to update before then, so here it is. I'll work on the next chapter or two while I'm on vacation. I'll have time, for sure.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

Christmas Morning came quickly in the Potter house. It seemed that the entire household was up at the crack of dawn.

One by one they made their way downstairs, until everyone was finally sitting around the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas everybody," Ginny said looking all around," shall we start opening presents?" everyone said yes and they plunged themselves into the huge pile of presents.

Each person received a lot of presents but the one that was mysterious and most amazing was a present to Albus.

Al opened up a present that contained a letter which he set aside. He opened up the small box and inside it contained a snitch, a fake snitch that is. Al opened the letter and he read.

_Dear Al,_

_Merry Christmas. I really hope you like this exact replica of a snitch. I got it specifically for you. Merry Christmas again, I'll see you at school._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

"Hey dad, I got this gift. It says it's from my secret admirer," Al said, still staring at the letter.

When Al said secret admirer everyone looked up from unwrapping there presents.

"What did you say?" James asked, he was in the middle if opening a big box.

"I said that I got a present from a secret admirer," Al replied.

"Secret admirer? Somebody actually finds you attractive?" James asked.

"Oh, shut up," Al whispered.

"Don't say that James, Al is very likable," Ginny said, scolding James.

"Congrats son, you've got a secret admirer," Harry said, ruffling Al's hair. Al just smiled at his dad ad swatted his hand away. Stacy just sat on the floor, her smile wide, in wonder.

"Has everyone finished opening there presents? How about a nice Christmas breakfast?" Ginny asked standing up slowly. Everyone got up and walked to the kitchen, and when they walked in they were surprised at the magnificent meal in front of them.

It was almost like a Hogwarts feast. There was a plate full of pancakes, a plate full of waffles. Milk and juice. Bacon, eggs along with honey and syrup. Ginny had really outdone herself.

"Wow darling. What did you do? Get up earlier than the crack of dawn?" Harry asked walking over to Ginny and putting his arm around her waist.

"Yes actually I was," Ginny said, "Come on dig in all of you." She gestured to the food on the table and everyone stormed over and dug in. There was healthy talking and laughter while they were eating. And thankfully Al remembered to keep his table manners.

After breakfast they all spent a nice time in the living room. Showing each other there Christmas presents, playing exploding snap or chess. And they also received a surprised visit from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

All of a sudden someone appeared inside the fireplace, not one but two older people. One of them balding.

"Grandpa, grandma," Lily yelled as she ran to give her grandparents a hug.

"Oh Lily it's so great to see you. Where are my boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she released Lily from a tight hug.

Mrs. Weasley spotted Al and James across the room and ran over and kissed them both on the cheeks hugging them tightly. Then she spotted Ginny and her eyes sprung with joy "Congratulations!" she screamed running at Ginny, her eyes full of tears. She pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. She let her go and hugged Harry as well then sat down on the sofa. Mr. Weasley did the same she had then sat down on the sofa next to her.

They both wore a sad expression on their faces, and they gestured for the rest of the family to have a seat. "We need to tell you something," Mr. Weasley said. They all wore worried looks but waited for what they had to say.

"There was an accident and and Ron is….. dead," Mrs. Weasley finished with tears in her eyes. It took a while until Ginny burst into tears then Harry then came the rest. Ron was dead.

**A/N: Wait what just happened? Right I killed Ron. Sorry. It just happened. More on how in the next chapter, when I get back. I'll be back on the 25****th****, but I might update while I'm over there, if I can find internet and if my chapter is finished. Darn. Well please review and let me know if I totally surprised you.**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm going to put this story on Hiatus for this reason: I'm just blank on what to write next in it, so I'm going to work on other things in the hope that I can get rid of the writer's block that is this fanfic. I might not continue it. Im not sure. So, sorry to those of you who may have liked this story. But if there is someone out there who would like me to continue this story, please speak up, I may continue. But at the moment there is something else I may write. I might continue. But again, I'm not sure.


End file.
